Revelations
by The Phantom Of The Labyrinth
Summary: A lot of things can be revealed in a Janitor's closet...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N My first **_**Victorious **_**fan-fic, I'm telling you all now, I'm a total Bori, Cabbie, and Jandre shipper (Mostly Bori) So you won't usually see me type any stories if those couples aren't the main focus. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I **_**wished **_**I owned **_**Victorious**_

**(Beck's P.O.V)**

I had broken up with Jade a little over a month ago. She was happily dating Andre. Cat was with Robbie, my twin sister Quinn was with Dylan Whitethorne, leaving me and Tori alone...by choice of course!

I have had a _huge _crush on Tori since her first day when she spilled coffee on my favorite shirt...Little strange I know. But she was so apologetic about the whole thing, and she was being really sweet when she tried to wipe (rub) it out (Even though it just made it worse), it was hard _not _to like her after that...Quinn's given me hell for it ever since. _"It's so freaking obvious you like Tori." _She had said. "_Just freaking ask her out already!"_ Yeah...She had said that to me in front of Jade...While we were dating. You can probably imagine how that turned up.

I walked down the halls, wondering if I should tell Tori when, ironically enough, I could see her walking down the halls.

"Hey Beckett." She said, smiling.

I curse the day Quinn told her my real name.

Noticing the distracted look on my face, Tori scowled. "What's wrong?"

"Relationship issues." I shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Nothing you need to worry about."

Well, _apparently, _it _was _a big deal for Tori, and it _was _something she needed to worry about, because, next thing I knew, I was being dragged into the Janitor's closet.

She locked the door behind us, and turned to look at me. "Okay," She asked. "Who is it?"

I shrugged again. "Doesn't really matter. I can't do anything about it." Not a total lie.

Tori's eyes widened, and the look in her eyes said _are you kidding me!_"Talk to her!" She yelled.

I looked down at my feet. "I don't know." I murmured. "She won't ever like me."

She placed a hand under my chin, and forced me to look her in the eyes. "Don't say that. You're amazing."

I had to tear myself away from her brown gaze before I got lost in it. "I just want her to know how I feel."

She rolled her eyes, and put her hands on her hips. "Then tell her."

"She won't like me..." I murmured, trailing off.

"How do you know that?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I can just tell."

"Well just tell her." Tori said impatiently.

"What should I say?" I asked.

"Tell her how much you like her!" She half-yelled, half-whispered, obviously losing patience.

"I tell her that daily." I scoffed.

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm always with her. I love her."

"I know how you feel." She sighed. "I have the same problem, but he'll never like me..."

"Wait." I said, now more curious than anything. "Who do you like?"

"Oh some boy."

"Oh... " I said, letting the subject drop. "She won't like me either"

"She does."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because, who wouldn't like you?"

"You." I muttered.

"You're right," She sighed. "I don't like you," Her cheeks flushed red, and the next thing she said was a little quieter. "I _love _you."

This took me by surprise. But, still, I said; "I love you too."

She straightened herself up a bit, and, in a more steady voice, she asked; "So are you going to talk to her?"

I smiled. "I just did."

**A.N: I actually love how this turned out! I hoped you all liked it, oh, and just for those of you who review, know that flames are used to roast marshmallows.**

**:D**


	2. Never Love Another Girl

**A.N: This originally started out as a one-shot, but, due to requests, I have decided to make this a one-shot **_**collection. **_**I hope you all enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer; The day I own **_**Victorious, **_**Jandre, Bori, and Cabbie would all be cannon, and Jade would be nicer more often. So, as you can see, I don't own it.**

**(Tori's P.O.V)**

It's official. Me and Beck are a couple.

When we had announced it, Quinn was so excited, she all but jumped up with a pair of pom-poms, cheering...Wait a minute, she did do that. _("One, three, five, seven, you guys are a match made in heaven!")_

I was at my locker, when a pair of arms locked around my waist. I looked up, and was met with Beck's shimmering dark brown eyes.

"Hey babe." I said, grinning.

He smiled and, and pecked me on the cheek. Quinn's cheer ran through my mind...

I smiled at him. "Beck?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise you won't love any other girl."

His smile faded. "I can't ..."

I scowled. "So there's someone else?" Wow, only a month of dating, and this is already going downhill.

The smile returned. "Yes. She will look exactly like you but a lot younger and she will call you 'mommy'."

**A.N: Short and sweet. :)**


End file.
